


Free Time Is A Bitch

by TheTrueFluffyTuna



Series: Wake up, get up, dab- no wait please don't do that [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a sneaky snek, Crack Treated Kinda Seriously, Daddy Iwai, I fully believe all of Akira's confidants would kill for him, Iwai is just- slight more... wiling to, also did you see how hard that interrogator stomped on my sons leg, first of how rOOD can one man be like oh my god, no not like that you weirdos, post interrogation, second off he definitely has a limp from that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFluffyTuna/pseuds/TheTrueFluffyTuna
Summary: Being banned from any Metaverse related business until his wounds finished healing was practically torture for Akira, more-so than the actual torture he'd sat through during his 'interrogation'.The ban -along with his current "dead" status- left the boy with more free time than he ever wanted.The boss trying to keep him quarantined to his room so he couldn't 'manage to get himself beaten half to death again' certainly wasn't helping either.-and let's be honest here, you cand only make so many lock picks before having a mental breakdown.





	Free Time Is A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Akira needed much more love and reassurance than he did get after getting literally drugged and beaten 
> 
> This'll probably end up being a series based around the non team mate(okay let's be honest probably them too)confidants giving Akira some much needed love

Being banned from any Metaverse related business until his wounds finished healing was practically torture for Akira, more-so than the actual torture he'd sat through during his 'interrogation'.

 

The ban -along with his current "dead" status- left the boy with more free time than he ever wanted. The boss trying to keep him quarantined to his room so he couldn't 'manage to get himself beat half to death again' certainly wasn't helping either.

 

You could only make so many lock picks before having a mental breakdown afterall.  
-and Akira had definitely exceeded that threshold. Probably by double at the very least, he thought to himself while staring at the dusty attic boards- all 86 of them to be precise.

... . .

Dear god he really needed to get out of this attic before he went completely stir crazy. 

 

With Mona at Futaba's and the boss out on a "lunch break"(honestly he was probably just picking up a new action figure for Futaba wasn't he?)it was more than easy to hobble down the stairs and 'sneakily' make his way to the subway. 

 

Even if he ended up being scolded for leaving his 'quarantine,' no one could be too mad if they were bribed with shiny new weapons, right?

.

 

..

 

...

 

.....on second thought maybe he should buy Ann several crepes instead of a new tommy gun.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The trip to the weapons' shop was uneventful, asides from an older woman on the subway who upon noticing his limp had practically forced him into her seat before promptly shoving a varying mixture of candies she'd fished out of the bottom of her purse into his hands. Not forgetting to tell him he was much too skinny.

 

Akira wondered if you were mailed a sticky, candy laden tote by the government once you turned 70, it seemed likely.(but then again that could be the pain medication talking.)

 

With a start Akira realized he'd been standing a few feet away from Iwai's weapon shop zoning out while contemplating the logistics of sending every elderly person in Japan a bag of sweets.(on second thought, it was definitely the pain medication)

 

Shaking his head and walking into the shop, he was relieved to see it empty asides from himself and Iwai who glanced at Akira before going back to his magazine.

 

Grinning even as he pathetically limped up to the counter Akira set his bag on the glass surface, pulling out several rolls of cash. "You saw my text right? I'm here to pick up my items from the special menu."

 

"Even if I saw it who's ta' say I went to the trouble of preparin' anything for your scrawny ass." Despite the insult Iwai wore a small smirk which notably dampened a bit when he had the chance to take a closer look at Akira's face. 

 

The concealer Sae-san had been kind enough to show him how to use covered up most of the bruises and cuts handily, but if you were looking closely you could still make out the purple and near-black mottled skin underneath. His still split lip certainly didn't help in not drawing the attention to his face.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"You know kid, ya' still haven't told me what the hell the Phantom Thieves are doing with what're basically butter knifes and toy guns that can't even shoot shit," scoffing as he zipped up the oh so very inconspicuous, lumpy duffle bag he'd finished packing, Iwai sighed and held out his hand for the payment.

 

Handing over the pre-counted stack of bills, Akira held back the urge to grin when he saw Iwai pocket the money without even counting it,(he'd definitely have to remember to slip something in between the bills next time) "The phantom thieves can't just go around divulging all of their secrets, even to you Iwai-san. Besides these might not even be for the phantom thieves I could be running a bdsm sex dungeon as a part time job."

 

Pulling Ann's whip out of the top of the duffle bag Akira made it a point to stare blankly at Iwai.

 

Groaning at the bad attempt at a joke Iwai plopped himself down into his chair, "The worst part of that joke is with all those weirder than weird part time jobs ya' have I honestly wouldn't put it past you."

 

Akira laughed at Iwai's expression, "Well, I do need some way to pay for your outrageous prices you know." Going to pick up the duffle bag Akira winced at the weight but threw the bag over his shoulder nonetheless. He really should've kept track on how much he was buying. 

 

Right as he got to the doorway Iwai's voice stopped him from going any further, he looked over to see the older man staring at him surprisingly seriously. "Hey kid, I don't usually offer these kinds of things but..." Iwai seemed to struggle with the words before opening his mouth again.  
"-but if the guys who beat the snot out of ya' are too much for the Phantom thieves to deal with- Well, I may not be part of the yakuza anymore but I still know some guys who can make them permanently disappear. All I'd need is a name."

 

Akira really couldn't help the shit eating grin that covered his face this time, "Aww, Iwai-san you do care."

 

Iwai clicked his tongue at that, standing up and walking over towards the door himself stopping a few feet short of Akira, "on second thought if ya' happen to meet them again tell them they clearly didn't kick your ass well enough ya' snarky little shit."

 

Fishing what Akira recognized as the shop keys out of his trench coat, Iwai held his hand out towards the duffle bag on Akira's shoulder. "Now hand me that duffle bag before you break your ankle trying ta' get your ass down to the subway, I won't be the one tellin' Kaoru that his new best friend can't come to dinner because he's a dumbass that fell down the subway steps and died."

**Author's Note:**

> So... whic confidab do u wan 2 see next? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) //smacked


End file.
